IN BEHALF OF A HERO
by ZC1896
Summary: Just imagine how the Dursleys would react if James Potter came knocking on their door while they still have ten year old Harry Potter locked up in a cupboard. You see the picture? This is just the beginning. :D Formerly known as "HE IS HARRY POTTER"
1. Chapter 1 The Impossible News

Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I know it's not mine. Do you really have to make me say it? I don't own HP. The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling.

_Author's Note_

**_I wrote this..._**

Because when I look at him, I feel like crying. I want to give him a big tight hug, and all the love there is in the cruel world that took away what could have made him happy from the start.

And I love Harry Potter. Who doesn't? I just hope I give it justice. You'll let me know, wouldn't you? You will? Great! Thanks! ^^

**IN BEHALF OF A HERO**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE IMPOSSIBLE NEWS**

It was a sunny Monday morning in Pivet Drive. The air was cool despite the heat. The clouds were hanging loosely above them casting different shapes. It was the perfect time to play guess-what-object-the-cloud-resembles for normal little kids who weren't forced to go to school. Everything was going perfectly normal, exactly what a normal-loving-family would wish for. And by that, I mean the Dursleys.

Vernon Dursely, the head of the house and a chubby white man whose knowledge on normal things had been centered on the whitening of his balding hair, was sitting relaxedly on the breakfast table reading the normal newspaper that the newspaper boy delivered early in the morning with two bottles of milk.

His son, a huge freckled face eleven year old and the one forced to drink the milk was beside him, attacking the bacon and eggs.

And lastly, there's the good housewife Petunia Dursley, a thin woman with very pointed nose that resembles a witch in a little girl's fairy tale book, was in the kitchen taking freshly baked corn muffins from the oven.

There was another resident in the house you see, only he was locked up in the cupboard as punishment for badmouthing Dudley in front of his friends and for talking back to his Uncle Vernon.

This was the arrangement that awaited a big white owl as it got in a window without warning, releasing a letter from its beak which landed directly in front of Vernon.

"What the-"

Dudley watched his father's eyes bulge out it almost seemed dangerously inhuman as he read the envelope.

_Mr. V. Dursley_

_Head of the Table_

_4 Pivet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

"Petunia!" He yelled, and his wife came hurriedly to his side.

GODRIC'S HOLLOW

James Harold Potter

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Auror, Order of the Phoenix)

Dear Dursley Family,

We can't thank you enough for taking care of Harry. We know it's sudden but please expect a visit from me. I know it might have been shocking news to you, but rest assured that Lily and I are very much alive. I need to ask you to keep this information secret though, else all of our lives will be in jeopardy. Voldemort, the threat to both our worlds, muggle and wizarding, is still lurking around and remains undefeated as of now.

Yours truly,

James

P.S. I'm taking my son.

The silent was almost unbearable that Dudley just had to hit the table with his fist earning an aww from him as Petunia was brought back to reality and ran to check if he was hurt.

"Vernon, you don't think-"

Everything was going so fast Vernon hadn't even time to close his gaping mouth when a knock interrupted their already disturbed normal breakfast.

None of them utter a word, leaving time for the knock to turn louder and louder.

Again, Dudley watches as his parents walk in fear, slowly but carefully tiptoing to reach the door.

"Oh for the love of bacons, why don't you just hurry up?" he yelled, irritated at how ridiculous his parents were acting. Vernon would have ordered him to stay behind, except he had already ran passed them and opened the door.

James Potter really wanted to apparate and shock the life out of Vernon but as expected, her wife caught onto his plans and forced him to agree to a normal visit – the muggle way. The marauder in him would have objected of course but Lily's mentioning Harry gave him a change of heart. He was going to meet his son. And normal or not, it suddenly didn't matter to him.

Still, seeing his in laws look of shock and horror was so comical it was becoming hard not to laugh. And laugh he would have, until he heard a child's voice.

"Uncle Vernon can I be allowed to eat now? Please, my stomach's aching bad."

James could have sworn he heard his own heart throbbed loudly in pain. All of a sudden the air was too thin he couldn't breathe. The only child he was seeing was a mini-Vernon, a kid resembling a whale which he caught on was his nephew Dudley and he was certain the words didn't come from his mouth.

"Was that- where is..." And as he watches his in laws face grow to an entire level of mortification, realization dawned on him and he hurriedly pushed them all out of his way like a mad man, desperately in search in a matter of life and death.

"Harry! Harry, can you hear me? It's dad!"

"Dad." One word. The voice was faint it was almost impossible to hear. With breathe still caught on his throat, James turned to the cupboard with eyes wide in fear. Suddenly he was afraid, afraid of what state he'll be seeing Harry.

"Alohomora!"

If he thought Lily's giving birth was the most emotional part of his life, he was in for a surprise. There he was, his mini replica, only he has the eyes of Lily. Emerald green eyes stare wide frozen at him in disbelief. James Potter had always dreamed of this day. He had repeatedly told himself to stay strong and manly and everything that can make his son proud on their first meeting. But as he looked at him, seeing him for the first time in many years, the tears begin to fall without his consent.

The boy had his hair, messy, untamed like how it was passed on from generation of Potter to Potter. He was thin, very thin and pale. He had to remind himself this was the same baby boy he used to cradle in his arms before Voldemort killed him.

"Harry." He heard his own voice murmur barely above whisper. Had it been any other time, he would have scolded himself for sounding too vulnerable. But it wasn't just any other moment. He was finally seeing Harry. Ask any wizard or witch who knew him and they'll tell you he was anything but vulnerable, except with Lily and now, now they have Harry.

He knelt down, arms reaching the still frozen boy. As the tip of his fingers touch his shirt that was way too big for his size, the sensation of it all being real struck him like a bludger. He wasted no time and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"It's alright son. It's alright now. Daddy's here."

* * *

_~*You do realize I won't update unless you give me a reason to, don't you? Go on. :D Don't be shy. It's just the review button. Show me some Gryffindor nerve! :D_


	2. Chapter 2 A NAME HE NEVER KNEW

Disclaimer: Nope, characters aren't mine. But the story is. :D

**IN BEHALF OF A HERO**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A NAME HE NEVER KNEW**

Harry Potter believes he is just a normal boy. Ask the Dursleys and they'll tell you Harry is a freak. Ask his classmates in school and they'll tell you he's a loner, a four-eyed victim of malnutrition who has nothing special in him. Just look at him. He's thin and his clothes doesn't help his appearance. The only thing they do is make him look even thinner. It's not his fault they're all second hands from Dudley who's triple his size. He once tried asking his Uncle Vernon if he could choose a shirt of his own, to which he responded by calling him an insufferable ungrateful cow. After that incident, Harry never tried asking for anything anymore, except for food. He might as well be called an orphan. And to Harry, that's the worst insult in the world.

He never dare say it to anyone. The last time he tried to seek council from his Aunt Petunia, he gained nothing but nasty words all directed to his mother, not to mention the long history of hurts and remorse Petunia was resolved was all caused by her sister. Harry thought it was mainly because of jealousy, but then of course, Petunia being Petunia, she wouldn't have any of it so Harry kept his opinion mostly to himself, or sometimes, if no one's around, he talks to an invisible friend. Because it's normal. Other kids do it. Though there's one time he was convinced he talked to a snake. He shrugged the thought away though. He's Harry. Talking to a snake is amazing talent. And Harry being Harry doesn't have any of it, not unless being freak is a talent - according to Vernon Dursley.

It was the second day of his punishment. Vernon had always been strict in following his policy for Harry: the 'Do Something Nasty, You Won't Get Any Meal for Two Days Policy,' or as Harry would call it, 'the Speak The Truth, I Punish You of Starvation Policy.' Harry had always been a victim of it, but not Dudley, never Dudley, not even when he and his friends bully Harry just for fun and taunt him about having no one who likes him. To them, he's always Harry Freak Potter. Harry didn't like it, but from all that's clear to his eleven year old self, that's all he'll ever be.

"I'm hungry." He murmured, rising up from his dirty cold bed inside the cupboard. He smiled at the sound of his own stomach grumbling. Humor has always been a friend and helps in his circumstances.

To be honest, he was a hundred percent sure he won't stand a chance. The worst he could get was a scolding from Uncle Vernon but hey, what's new?

"Uncle Vernon can I be allowed to eat now?" He used his pleading tone. Then clustering a little hope, he added. "Please, my stomach's aching bad."

He expected the attempt to be futile but it never hurts to try. Just like his English teacher Ms. Clara taught them in class, one thing about children is that they never lose hope. And Harry Potter, no matter what other people say, is a child.

After all, he did hear the door opening. That means there must be a visitor, which concludes that Uncle Vernon will be forced to give him some food to keep up to the good people reputation they want other people to believe they are. He expected Uncle Vernon to come up with a nasty comment about the voice belonging to a nephew whose parents were killed in a car crash but because of their angelic hearts they took him in. It surprised him that it never come, and instead, he heard a voice – a voice that's unfamiliar and familiar at the same time, a voice he could have sworn he only heard in dreams.

"Harry! Harry, can you hear me? It's dad!"

The voice was desperate but it wasn't his desperation that made his heart stop beating if only for a few seconds. Normally, the fact that the man knew him and was looking for him would have made him so happy for just knowing that another person in the world cares for him, another person aside from his invisible friend. But it wasn't that. It wasn't that at all. It was his last word. It was his last sentence. It was a word that he only ever hear other children call their fathers. It was the name Dudley yells when he has to complain about something to his Uncle Vernon. It was that one thing that he wouldn't admit but he always envied of Dudley no matter how much he hates his Uncle Vernon.

"Dad." He found himself whispering. It was one word that sends Harry's world going crazy, his soul literally jumping with eager excitement. The word was unconsciously repeating itself in capital letters swimming in his head in vibrant colors, flashing like neon lights it was like magic.

"Alohomora!" The voice said and his locked door burst open with surprise he was forced to step back.

Harry's green eyes widened behind his glasses as the man showed himself. It was unbelievable how his hair was as messy as Harry's, also black just like his. And his face, it was as if he was staring at a mirror – only a mirror which makes you taller, and look older. He was wearing a gray turtle neck sweater and jeans and weird looking black shoes. And he wears glasses. The only evident difference, Harry noted, was his eyes – they were hazel and were looking so fondly at him. And though the feeling was something new, Harry could bet his life he knew what it was just from those eyes. He was feeling it, really feeling it. The feeling of being loved.

"Harry." The man said with the gentlest voice Harry has ever heard in his entire life.

Their eyes never left each other's even as the man knelt to his height and pulled him in a warm embrace. Had it been other stranger, Harry would have pulled back. But the man didn't claim to be a stranger. His next words proved what he heard right.

"It's alright son. It's alright now. Daddy's here."

_'Daddy's here' _he told himself. _'Daddy's here'_ he said again in his mind trying to test if saying it will make it any less than real.

"Are you- are you really my-" Harry had to gulp in his first use of the word. "-my dad?"

The man pulled away, still close enough to look him in the eye as he speak.

"Yes Harry. I'm James Potter. I am your father. And Lily, your mom, she's waiting for us at home. I can't tell you how long we've waited to see you again. In fact, I can hardly believe it myself. I'm finally seeing you. You're here with me son. It's like one of the happiest things in the world!"

"But Uncle Vernon said you were dead. He said you and mom died in a car crash!"

For some reason, his dad looked confused but it didn't take long before he glared at his Uncle Vernon, a glare that made him and his Aunt Petunia shiver and cower to the corner of the room, shielding Dudley. Harry almost wanted to believe they were afraid of him.

"Then he lied to you son." He said with genuine concern, turning back to face him. "Your mom and I, we're-" he paused, sighing. "We're different from the Dursleys, just as you are. We're special."

"Huh! I wouldn't call being a freak special! You and your kind are a menace! You're nothing but-" Aunt Petunia hissed but stopped and hid beyond her husband, suddenly looking scared as his dad glared at her dangerously, very dangerously.

"You're special Harry. Don't, even for a second, believe these muggles calling you a freak." James explained with abrupt determination, not realizing the look of admiration and wonder his son was sending him.

"Muggles?"

"That's what nonmagic folks are called in our world Harry."

"Did you just say nonmagic?"

"Yes." James nodded, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We're wizards Harry." Harry felt the man was fighting the urge to look at his eyes. He almost sounded regretful when he asked, "Look son, I want you to be honest with me. How long have you been staying in this infested cupboard?"

Harry shrugs like it was nothing but James felt a torn of rose stick to his throat. "I live there. It's my room."

"And why are you asking Vernon permission to eat?"

"Oh." Now this made him uncomfortable. Was he allowed to tell? What would Uncle Vernon do to him afterwards? The uncertainty of the future was filling his emotions but Harry chose to be honest. "Ahm, it's sort of like a punishment they give me when I do something they didn't like."

"How long have they been starving you?"

"Ahm..." Harry glanced at his Uncle Vernon. The sudden truth about his dad confirmed by the Dursleys' silence was overwhelming but he still didn't know if he was on his side.

"Don't be afraid Harry. I just want to know. I promise they won't be able to do anything to you."

"Today's the second day." He answered almost shyly and next thing he know James was glaring at Vernon looking murderous.

"And what pray tell did my son do to deserve such punishment Vernon?"

"It's not our blasted fault you left him in our care! You should be thankful we're kind enough to discipline your child for talking back to adults." Vernon scowled, not bothering to mask irritation. Fear was still evident in his voice, and his hand was opening a drawer where he kept his gun for emergency.

"And he was badmouthing our Dudley here in front of his friends! That child deserves to be taught a lesson!" Petunia added, pulling a confused Dudley towards her.

"Harry is this all true?" James asked softly.

"But I was only telling the truth!" defended his son. James could have sworn his voice was full of kept anger and disbelief and uncertainty and fear, lots of fear. He had no clue how he's able to understand it but he just do and it was paining him to see Harry look at him with eyes full of hurt, as if pleading him to believe him. It wouldn't take a fool to realize just by the child's voice that in the world he know, there was always no one to side and believe his words. "And Dudley was always bullying me in school, I was only defending myself!"

James clutched his free hand and has to fight back his own tears as the child in front of him cries. It took every bit of power to restrain himself from cursing the man who starved and locked his son up in a cupboard and made him believe that he was alone in the world.

"I believe you son."

Three words, and he felt his world stop as Harry looked at him with unbelieving eyes and practically ran to him for a hug.

James knew he needed to stay calm, for both his wife and son. He truly wanted to hurt Vernon, but that can wait. No eleven year old should witness violence, especially not extreme violence. Not Harry. Definitely not his son. So instead, he settled for the nonviolent way of venting anger.

"Harry, do you remember what I just told you before?" he asked, the sudden amusement in his tone alarming the Dursleys and confusing Harry. When he looked at him with eyes full of wonder, he filled him in. "I said we're different. And you wanna know how?"

Harry nodded, suddenly eager to know.

"Now that I think about it, why don't I show you? Hey son, what animal does your Uncle Vernon reminds you of?"

Harry thought for a moment, the returned uncertainty on his face alarmed James. In return, he squeezed his hold on his son's shoulder making him look at him.

"No one's going to hurt you. I promise. Did you forget already? I'm here now. You have me. I'll always be on your side."

Harry nodded appreciatively and finally gave an answer.

"Hmm, how about a boar?"

James smirked.

"I'm telling you Potter, your threats won't work on me!" His Uncle Vernon said loudly, though the pale look on his face showed otherwise. Harry's curiosity was rising every passing second.

"Who says I'm threatening anybody? Harry how do you like your Uncle Vernon say oink, oink?"

Harry watches his dad grin mischievously then turned to Petunia and Dudley's screams as they all stared at the green light that covered his Uncle Vernon. Next thing they know, Uncle Vernon was gone and in his place was an ugly looking boar.

"Oh Vernon!" Petunia squeaked as the pig/Vernon started running around the house. "What did you do James? Turn him back! Turn him back!"

"Daddy's turned pig! Daddy's turned pig!" Dudley exclaimed, horrified.

Meanwhile, Harry stood in amazement and wowed beside his father who was clutching his stomach in hysterical laughter.

"I've always wanted to do that." James admitted, sounding cheery. "And what about your Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia looked even more frightened and Harry grinned, resembling his father's grin.

"Come on son, don't be shy." James encouraged. He can't wait to tell Padfoot and Moony what he did to Vernon.

"A horse?" Harry answered, sounding unsure and was surprised to hear his dad laugh even harder.

James should have known. To think that Lily was scolding him for comparing Petunia to a horse when he first met her. Harry joined his laughter.

"Hmmm." He rubbed his chin humorously pretending to think. Harry watches Petunia's eyes growing wider by the minute. "That would have been even more entertaining but I think Uncle Vernon's punishment is enough" And then he added cautiously. "for now. We don't want your cousin to deal with two animal parents."

"How did you do that?" Harry asked earning a shrug and an even bigger grin.

"I used a nonverbal spell."

Realizing it was the nth time he saw his son gaping like a fish, James decided it's time to end the fun.

"Alright, I guess we've had enough. It's time to leave."

"But what about Vernon? Surely you won't leave him like that?" Petunia's voice was pleading but James and Harry knew better.

"Oh don't worry. He's supposed to turn back in a few hours." He nonchalantly explained. "Oh by the way Dudley, I almost forgot. These are from you! From your Aunt Lily." He said, throwing a bag of Zonko's candies which the kid caught in his state of shock.

"Don't take that! Throw it away now Dudley!" Petunia ordered angrily.

"But mom, they're for me!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Petunia, those are just candies. Why? Are you afraid we'll mistreat Dudley the way you did Harry? You see that's the difference between us Petunia. You can rest assured me and my family will treat your son with love and respect that he, just as any child, deserves. It isn't his fault you're his parents. And Vernon, just so we're clear, this is not over yet." His voice was cold and very very dangerous.

The only respond he got was a very angry pig sound that brought another series of chuckles.

"Oink, oink, oink!"

Still laughing, James grabbed Harry's small hand which earned the child's smile.

"Let's go son."

"Where are we going dad?" He asked sounding hopeful.

The elder man smiled back and looked at him longingly, making him yelp as he pulled him up to sit on his shoulders.

"We're going home."

At that moment, Harry Potter felt so sure he could write an essay about the true meaning of happiness.

Happiness is having someone alive to call dad, especially when he's capable of transforming Uncle Vernon into a boar. Happiness is hearing him call you son and defending him from Aunt Petunia. Happiness is being believed in. Happiness is being carried by the said dad and realizing that finally there is a place where he belongs, a place called home.

"Tell you a secret son." James began.

"What's it dad?" Harry asked, swinging his legs playfully in front of James' chest while keeping a safe grip on his dad's neck.

"I lied. Truth is Vernon will be a pig for two days and a half. But let's keep it a secret from mom, shall we?" He winked and Harry's giggles followed.

**To my very cool readers who reviewed: Doclover, K, Herp Derpington, Nezie, Midge101, josht1987, .Chaos, Illa 321, Harry-Potter-Magic, Random Person with No Name, TevilAG, Man of Constant Sorrow (I hope this turn your sorrows into smiles), Emailycat39, ItsOverNowTheMusicOfTheNight, cheakymaid, Jasmine Potter07 and all who signed up as Guests, the sorting hat would like to give its sincere thanks! Dumbledore salutes you all for doing the best way to make the writer feel appreciated! I'll buy you each a firebolt, except I don't have the money. :D **

**And to my new readers, the fat lady would like to say that the writer is easily pleased and inspired to write by lots of reviews. ^^ So yeah, you know what to do ; )**


	3. Chapter 3 A Special Kind of Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**IN BEHALF OF A HERO**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

**A SPECIAL KIND OF FAMILY**

Harry Potter is a special kind of boy. He's extremely thin and bony for a child his age (I mean, have you seen Dudley?) and his eye vision is especially poor, no matter how beautiful and dreamy his emerald green eyes are. He also spent ten years of his childhood believing the Dursleys that his parents died in a car crash. He doesn't have any toys to call his own, except the old bumpy cars from his Uncle Vernon's youth and injured robots with one arm and one leg, courtesy of Dudley. And whenever Petunia and Vernon Dursley would buy new clothes for their dashingly brave and healthy son Dudley as they would call him, Harry will be left ogling at the sight which is the mall. That is right people. Because Harry Potter knew himself as an orphan – a pitiful boy who lost his parents as defined by society. And while Dudley is playing stubborn disagreeing on every shirt Petunia picks for him, Harry can only look and ogle and drool. Sometimes, he's allowed to touch, but that's the farthest things can get. Harry's definition of fun goes as far as the sense of sight, with a very minimal addition of touch.

But ever since James Potter, a man with the same especially poor eye vision and the same untamable hair as Harry's, unlocked the cupboard's door with magic and gave the surprising revelation that he is his supposedly dead father, suddenly things are beginning to change for Harry. And he may or may not know it yet, but the normal life he's always known will be a little less than normal and Dudley's most expensive and coolest toys and gadgets will suddenly be incomparable to what he's about to receive. That is right people. Crazy ever after is just about to begin for Harry Potter. And why is that you ask? Because if there's anything in this world that remains beautiful, it is a parental love that's boundless and infinite. And lucky for Harry, James and Lily Potter are a special kind of parents with special kind of friends living in a special kind of house filled with special kind of things and species.

"How are we going to get there daddy?" Ten year old Harry asked, looking down from Jame's shoulder.

The older man looked up, barely able to hide the joy of hearing his son acknowledge his role in his life. "Your Uncle Padfoot lent me his motorcycle. That'll be our temporary ride, but only until you learn how to apparate."

"Motorcycle? Cool! I rarely see one in Pivet Drive."

James nodded at the child's enthusiasm. A few steps more in the most abandoned corner of Pivet Drive and they finally spotted it. Harry Potter rubbed his eyes. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't it.

Uncle Padfoot's motorcycle was one of the oldest versions of motorcycle. It's a vintage black and it's rusty.

James chuckled, already expecting his son's reaction.

"It's old, isn't it?"

Harry only nodded, not wanting to offend the older man.

"It's your Uncle Padfoot's most precious object in the world." James explained, handing him the helmet.

"It is?"

"Yep. Merlin knows he'll never let anyone ride it, let alone touch it."

"But he lent it to you."

"Yes, that he did. And can you guess why?"

"No."

"Before I left, he said, "In Merlin's beard Prongs, I swear I'd let Voldy use cruciatus on me if I let you fetch my godson with anything other than the coolest awesomest motorcycle ever!""

There were so much in that sentence that young Harry Potter didn't understand, but as James helped him up, making sure he's comfortable sitting in front of him, he was certain for a fact that this Uncle Padfoot was going to be his favorite uncle.

"Will Uncle Padfoot be there?"

"He and your Uncle Moony won't miss it for the world Harry. "

"I have another Uncle?"

"Yup, and I'm sure they'll be waiting for us with presents for you."

Harry grinned, and James started the engine.

"Ready to go Harry?"

"Yes dad."

And in the blink of an eye, Harry Potter screamed, suddenly clinging to his father for dear life as they literally went flying up the sky.

"We're flying dad! We're flying! We're actually flying!"

James chuckled. He was suddenly reminded of his own reaction when he first saw the telephone in Lily's parents' house.

"Yes, we are son. Oh and don't close your eyes. You wouldn't want to miss such a great view."

It took minutes before Harry finally earned the courage and opened his eyes. And sure enough, they were a hundred feet high from the ground, flying with the birds.

"Is this even possible?" He asked humorously, laughing at the unbelieving state of it all.

James smiled, not letting go of the clutches. "It is in our world."

They passed buildings and towers and got so high even helicopters and airplanes were flying beneath them.

"Harry." James called. Harry released his breathe at his father's sudden seriousness. "You know I'll never do anything to hurt you. I need you to trust me son. Do you?"

Whatever for, it's only a matter of seconds before Harry Potter will find out. But at that moment, as he looked into his father's eyes, there was no doubt, and not even a pinch of fear in his heart.

The memory of James rescuing him from being locked and starved in the cupboard did a flashback in his mind, and he remembered the man's words when he was trying so desperately to defend himself from his Uncle Vernon.

'_I believe you son.'_ Four words and it made him feel that all was right in the world.

"I believe you dad."

Four words, and the motorcycle went full speed as if it was being pulled in a black hole, only it wasn't a black hole but the very hand of the clock in the time tower.

Harry would gasp in shock but there wasn't even time for that.

And when he finally realized they were starting to land on ground, the view of where they were rendered him speechless.

"Welcome home Harry!"

Harry Potter can't stop his eyes from widening and his mouth from gaping.

"This." He gulped. "This is home?"

Did I say house? I meant mansion, or palace or Disney Land, whichever would suffice.

"Welcome to the Potter Manor Young Lord Harry Potter!" came the pleasant greeting of the line of house elves dressed in black tuxedos with ribbons.

James chuckled to himself, already knowing who's behind all these.

"What-" Harry gasped. "-are they?"

"They're house elves Harry. Oh look, there's our good friend Dobby! Hi Dobby!" James greeted, saluting at the house elf.

"Young Potter finally here! Dobby's seeing Harry Potter! Dobby's so happy! Happier than when Lord James tricked Malfoy into giving Dobby sock!" The elf cheered and Harry remained clueless to what was going on.

The reality of the situation was Harry Potter expected a white picket fenced house, a little bigger than the Dursleys, and maybe a garage with a car or two. But what he was seeing now was way way bigger than what he could ever imagine.

The first green thing on sight was a maze garden, probably a third of a hectare in size. At first look, Harry could have sworn it winked at him. Then again, his father has magic so it probably did. Not to mention, there were house elves. Harry could only wonder if there were also mermaids and fairies and all creatures he only saw in television. Then the main house, a marvelous display of brilliant architecture the size of a palace. Now that Harry was getting closer and closer to it, the more it seemed like an actual palace made of marbles with flags decorated in red and gold. 'Gryffindor' it says, and Harry could only wonder what it means. He couldn't stop from ogling in awe. He's finally seeing where his parents live. This is home.

"Go ahead son." James said, grinning. "Take it all in, cause from now on, this is going to be your home."

And Harry nodded, not because he understands, not even slightly because he's starting to get a grasp on what magic can really do, and certainly not because Dudley will probably wet himself if ever know this was where Harry will be living. No, it wasn't that, even if it was indeed a great idea to see Dudley turn grumpy in envy of him.

It was the dog running its way to them.

"Oh Dad, you didn't tell me you have a dog!"

"Dog?" James looked up to see the animal his son was referring too. A mischievous grin formed on his face as he turned to Harry. "No son. That's no ordinary dog. That's your godfather Padfoot!"

James wasn't surprised to see his son gaping yet again.

"My godfather's a dog?"

"Technically yes. The other one's a werewolf."

"For real?" He gasped as James chuckled in return and messed his hair.

"Why will I lie to you? Yes, his name's Moony. You can call him Uncle Moony. You'll get to meet him later. I expect he's on his way. After all, he won't miss meeting his godchild for the world."

And next comes meeting Uncle Padfoot.

"Arf! Arf! Rrrr! Arf!" The dog barked, and James helped Harry down the motorcycle.

"You're a dog!" exclaimed the child earning another bark directed at him.

"Padfoot, where's Lily?" James asked, and Harry's eyes were bulging so wide as green light covered the dog which turned into a man, a very good looking man with long black hair and eyes glinting of mischief according to Harry.

"She's inside Prongs, probably hyperventilating. But no worries, Moony's already there calming her, or at least, trying to." Sirius Back smirked at his mate. "So I take it this handsome fellow is the luckiest child in the world!"

Harry Potter silently watched the exchange as James rolled his eyes at his best mate.

"Alright. I'll buy. And why's that Padfoot?"

The other man grinned, bending down in one knee so that he was eye to eye with Harry.

"Hey Prongslet! The name's Sirius Black, the coolest godfather in the world!" He explained, giving him his trademark smile and offering him a handshake.

Harry would have taken it except it was suddenly too much information to take in all at once.

"You're a dog!" He said again. Sirius smirked.

"Yeah, well I get that a lot. I'm a black hound."

"You're a dog!"

"Ahuh, yes." He agreed again, his brows rising a little in amusement of young Harry. "I just said that. Prongs, what's wrong with your son?"

Then finally...

"Uncle Padfoot's a dog!"

Harry Potter would have never guessed what's coming next. But then again, he was just brought into a different world.

James and Harry stared as Sirius Black beamed so wide and turned to face the palace. Fireworks erupted out of thin air in different colors. And suddenly, there was a man coming out of the palace.

James, already knowing what's going to happen, used his hands to cover Harry's ears.

"You hear that Moony?" Sirius's voice was suddenly so loud, even with James' hands on his ears, Harry would think he was using a megaphone if he wasn't standing in front of him. "He called me Uncle first! In your face hah! Take that!"

"Yeah, yeah Padfoot! No need to us the deafening spell." came the soft voice of the third man.

"Harry, son, meet Uncle Moony."

James said and Harry can only look up because Uncle Padfoot was squeezing him in a very tight hug.

"Sirius, stop choking my son!" He said, pulling Harry away from his best mate's grip. All the men laughed. It was all new to them. The three of them and Harry.

"Hi Harry." said Uncle Moony.

"It's nice to meet you Uncle Moony! Dad says you're a werewolf." came his response overwhelming with excitement.

Remus frowned at James who only grinned and exchanged a knowing look with Sirius.

"Relax Moony." Sirius said nonchalantly, putting an arm on his mate's shoulder. "It's only fair. Prongslet here already saw me as a dog. Gave me the longest gape I've ever seen in my entire life."

"No I didn't!" Harry defended, though his blush was so evident the three grown men started laughing.

"You did Prongslet. You did." Sirius said, trying but failing to keep himself from grinning and Harry hid behind James causing another batch of laughter.

"So where's Lil?" James asked.

"I gave her a calming drout. I reckon she'll-"

"Harry." came a female voice that made James' eyes grow thoughtful in admiration, and Harry's heart frozen for the few seconds the silence lasted.

Red hair. Emerald green eyes. And a beautiful face that just like James', he only ever saw in dreams. She was staring at him with eyes full of love and Harry instantly recognized the glitter in her cheeks as tears.

It was a moment engulfed with nothing but silence. There were no words. Not even the sound of the chirping birds. Breathes were held. Fists were clenched in great expectation. It was a moment were every emotion was conveyed through the eyes, the stares and the tears. The missing, the longing, the memories of pain and emptiness for being away from each other for so long, and finally, the love.

Everyone's eyes were on Harry's. And it was him who broke the silence.

"Mom."

One word. And suddenly Lily's arms were around him and she was sobbing on his shoulder. Suddenly his heart was overwhelming with emotions of contentment and joy and the feeling of being complete. Suddenly Harry Potter was no longer an orphan.

Harry's eyes found his dad who nodded at him encouragingly. Even Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony were turning teary.

"I love you mom." The child whispered through tears.

Four words. And Lily's heart swelled.

"I can't believe you and dad are alive. I'm really really really happy. I don't think I can be happier."

One sentence. And James' arms were hugging them both. And he and Lily exchanged a loving smile. And Harry was squeezed between them.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, stop making everyone cry!" Sirius complained.

They all laughed, and suddenly everyone was hugging each other and Harry Potter was feeling that yes, it was just as his Uncle Padfoot said. One home. One mom. One dad. Two uncles. Indeed, Harry Potter was the luckiest child in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, I know I promised to keep chapter 3 hostage for as long as the number (equals the number of reviews) makes me sad. It surpassed my expectation long ago and for that, I am really really grateful to you guys! As in really ^^ Seriously, you're awesome! I know, I know, how despicable of me to update only now but please spare me of your hexes. And if any of you are working in the Ministry of Magic, please spare me of the dementors and the aurors too. I'm a college engineering student. Yup, that's my explanation. Plus, inspirations don't come easily. It just did come now though, which is why I'm able to finish chapter 3 and give you this.**

**A BIG THANKS to ALL OF YOU! I SALUTE YOU ALL! :D**

**Please feel free to inspire me again by pressing the review button. :) Oh, and Dumbledore says hi! I asked Mcgonagall to teach me Statistics but as it turns out, she's too busy at Hogwarts. Anyway, that's it for today's craziness. I hope you enjoyed reading! Please let me know what you think! I love you all!**

**-ZC**


End file.
